All I am
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: 2nd Story. Sequel to Possible Impossibility. Little did Anzu and Marik know how a small baby girl could change their lives. Now, Anzu and Marik must face the life of parenthood, but as the revenge seeking Rare Hunters come in, what will they do?
1. Bundle of Joy

Me: Whoo hoo! Hello everyone! Alright, the sequel to Possible Impossibility ish up!!! Yeaaah! I don't really know how long this story will be, but it's full of happiness, suspense, and drama. All the yummy-ness. XP So anyways, let's begin.

**All I Am**

**Tuesday, August 23, 4:37 AM**

Sweat trickled down Anzu's face as she lay on the hospital bed. She breathed heavily, the labor pains becoming more frequent. Doctors all around her constantly checked to see if she was ready, but for some reason, she wasn't. A huge twinge of pain coursed through Anzu's abdomen that knocked nearly all the air out of her. She clenched her teeth, tears of pain running down her cheeks. A nurse came up to her, rubbing her hand soothingly.

"It's ok, dear," she tried reassuring. "You'll be fine."

"I don't feel fine!!" Anzu gripped the nurse's hand, sobbing. "I-I want Marik!!!"

The nurse sighed. "Don't worry, hun. He'll be here soon…" The nurse turned away. "I hope…"

--------

Speeding at nearly 110 miles per hour, was Marik on his motorcycle. He barreled on, ignoring the vehicles and police that were in his way. He got a call but a few minutes ago saying that Anzu was in labor. Before anyone could possibly stop him, he jumped upon his bike and sped off.

Marik growled as he reached a stop light. It went red, but he kept going. This caused him to nearly crash into two on-coming cars, narrowly escaping an accident. His heart racing, he saw the hospital come into view. He floored it, a little more than it already was, and sped towards it.

--------

Anzu cried out while she gripped at two nurses' hands. The pain was nearly unbearable. The doctor checked her again and stood up.

"You're ready Mrs. Anzu." He called in two more nurses to help him.

"No!!!" Anzu yelled. "I want Marik!!" She crushed the two nurses hands, and kept yelling out. The doctor gave a frustrated sigh and began working.

--------

SMASH!!!!

Marik's motorcycle collided with a window, which led him into the waiting room. He got off, removed his helmet and rushed to the front desk. "Hey!!! Where's Anzu!?" The lady blinked, then narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't thin-"

Marik growled, his face getting nearly nose to nose with the nurse. "Where…is…Anzu…"

The nurse swallowed, pointing a shaky finger. "Down the hall. R-Room 231." Marik bolted with incredible speed down the hallway. He looked at the rooms. 223…229…230… Judging by the screaming coming from the room ahead, he ran into it.

"Anzu!!"

Anzu looked up, her eyes scared and tearing. When she saw Marik, she sobbed with relief, but pain surged through her again, causing her to cry out. Marik rushed to her, pushing away the nurses and holding her hand. He almost cried out from the vice grip that she was giving. Wow, she was strong.

"I'm sorry, Honey…" He kissed Anzu's forehead and brushed away locks of damp hair. Anzu nodded and bit her lip.

"Ok…" Said the doctor. "I need you to give me a good push… Ready? Push!!!"

Anzu gave it her all, but it really wasn't much. The doctor growled. "Come on, Anzu! I need you to push!"

"What do you think I'm doing, huh!?!?!" Anzu almost broke Marik's hand. The doctor swallowed, then nodded.

"Ok. Everything's alright…I just need you to give a strong push and it'll all be over, alright?" Anzu bit her lip and finally nodded. She gripped Marik's hand, took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Ok." The doctor said. "It's out." Anzu collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. She closed her eyes, feeling gentle hands dab at her forehead and neck. She looked up into Marik's fearful eyes and smiled.

"I love you…" He bent down and kissed her. She smiled. "…But you're not getting another child for a while, I assure you…"

Marik grinned. There was a small cry, then the nurse finally came up with a small bundle in her arms. "It's a girl." She handed the bundle to Anzu. Anzu felt fresh tears fall down her cheeks as she held the baby. It cooed, and gave a little yawn. Anzu kissed it.

"Hold her, Marik." Anzu held up the baby, and Marik awkwardly took it up. He smiled, but he felt slightly scared. He didn't want to drop the baby or hurt it, so when it cried out, he nearly jumped.

Anzu laughed. "What will we name her?" Marik thought, then smiled.

"Megan. Megan Natasha Ishtar."

Anzu smiled, then her eyes widened as she saw multiple police officers rush into the room. Marik bit his lip, turning to Anzu with a nervous smile. Anzu stared at the police, then back at Marik, her eyes narrowed and her face with a 'ok-what-did-you-do-now' expression.

"Uh…" Marik searched for words. "Um…I can explain?"

Anzu sighed. "Well, whatever they want, you're paying for it."

------------------------

Me: Huwaaaah… Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed this! I had to add a bit at the end because I was in a hurry before. So yeah…


	2. Parental Worry

Me: Hah! Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in the past two days! I have been out watching the movie Spiderman 3 (don't own) Geh. So anyways, I thank those of you for taking the time and reading my fanfictions! Sniff! I feel so lucky! You guys deserve credit too! Anyways, let the story begin!!! Don't own Yugioh!

**All I am **

It had been a week since Anzu had given birth to Megan. She collapsed onto her bed, her body sore.

"Ungh. I'm soooo tired…" She looked over at Marik, who's entire upper body was covered due to all the bags he was carrying.

"Huh. You're tired? Geez, does the baby even need all this stuff?" He lay all the merchandise on the floor, standing up and rubbing his aching back. Anzu nodded.

"Yes! The baby needs a lot of stuff! And we're going to be great parents!" Anzu looked over at Megan, who was sleeping in her small crib at the foot of the bed. She smiled.

"Well anyways, lets get some sleep. I'm pooped…"

Marik groaned, then took off his shirt and collapsed onto the bed. Anzu stared at Marik, smiling.

"Marik…" She whispered softly and musically. He opened one eye.

"Anzu…" She giggled.

"I love you…"

"Mm…"

Anzu gave a smug grin. "Oooh. So you don't love me?"

Marik grunted. "Of course I love you…" Anzu giggled again, then cuddled near Marik, falling asleep.

-----

A soft breeze blew through the dark midnight air. Lying in bed, both she and Marik slept fitfully, Anzu mumbling slightly.

"Naaa…Mnnn… Marik…don't eat the baby food…it's not for you…" She rolled over, her fist bonking soundly on Marik's head, for his face was in his pillow. He groaned, but didn't wake.

Suddenly, at the foot of the bed, the baby cried out in her crib. She cried pretty soundly, almost shrieking. Anzu jumped awake, sitting up forcefully. She looked over at Marik and shook him roughly.

"Marik," she whispered. "That baby's crying…" He didn't wake, but snored loudly. Anzu shook him again. "Marik!!!"

"Nn…" He groaned. "I'm up, I'm up…geez…" He turned over to see Anzu walking over to the baby and picking her up. She brought her over to the bed, laying her down on it.

"Awww…Did little Meggy have a bad dream?" She rubbed the baby's soft skin slowly, but she continued crying. Marik sat up, his eyes still closed.

"Nmm… Maybe she's hungry?" Anzu asked. Marik didn't answer. Anzu huffed, then picked up the baby, thrusting her into Marik's arms. "Here! YOU hold her and I'LL get the milk warmed up!" She grumbled, walking swiftly downstairs.

Marik humphed. "You could have breast fed her…"

Marik sighed as he looked down at his daughter. She was still crying softly and clenched her fists repeatedly. Marik smiled slowly. "So…you're not going to stop crying until you get what you want, huh?" Marik laughed, then let the small child hold his finger. Megan blinked her sleepy eyes, and began sucking on it. Marik smiled lovingly. This was his daughter, his child, no one could take her away. He bounced the baby soothingly, hushing it down. Marik thought, then began singing a soft lullaby Anzu had sung before. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

Footsteps could be heard and Anzu reappeared with a warm bottle of milk in her hand. She came over to Marik.

"Ok, I got the- Hey! She went back to sleep?"

Marik nodded. "Mmhm."

Anzu stared suspiciously at Marik. "Ok. How did you do that?"

Marik looked at Anzu. "I sang a small lullaby to her…"

Anzu blinked, then burst out laughing. By the time she stopped, her eyes were tearing. She wiped them, looking at a confused Marik.

"Hahaha! Oh…Oh I'm sorry. I'm glad I wasn't here. You must have knocked poor little Megan out with your bad singing. Poor thing."

Marik pouted slightly. "Hey. You're just as bad at singing as I am." He stood up, placed Megan back into her crib, and went back to bed. Anzu punched him on the shoulder, hard.

"Heeey! That's mean!" Marik rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, and you aren't mean?" They both laughed, then remained silent for a while. Marik frowned as Anzu snuggled back into bed. He looked over at her.

"H…Hey Anzu?"

"Hm…"

Marik took a deep breath. "When Megan…grows up… Do you think she'll like me?" Anzu didn't respond for a moment, then turned over.

"Marik. Of course she will." Anzu looked at Marik with concern as he still sat up, looking blankly downward. "Marik?"

"It's just…" He bit his lip. "What if… what if she doesn't like me? In fact, what if she hates me? What if she hates me for what I am or what I do or what if she thinks I'm so stupid and freakish and-"

Anzu laughed, covering up Marik's mouth. "Marik…" She looked at her husband lovingly. "It's ok, Marik. She won't just like you, she love you, silly. Now get some rest, you may have taken a break from your job, but you have to work around the house and help me take care of Meggy."

Marik groaned. "Uuugh…fine…" He rolled over, sighing. Anzu giggled, then hugged him.

"I love you…"

"Mn…"

-----------

Me: Lol. Just a bit of conversation between parent and parent. Next chapter shall be up soon!


	3. Stranded

Me: Fwaaaah Chapter 3 ish up! Fwhooo. I'm beat. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! Don't own Yugioh

All I am

3 years passed

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaattt," Marik exclaimed loudly at Anzu. "You're leaving!?!?!?"

Anzu sighed, trying to calm Marik down. "Look, honey. It seems that I have been given a chance for a job as a teacher. They need me to go to an important meeting in Florida, ok? I'm not leaving… Just think of it as a little business trip. I'll only be gone for a week."

Marik groaned loudly. "Erraaaugh!! Bu-but I can't take care of Megan myself! I…I can barely take care of me!" He slunked slightly, his head lolling to the side. "Auuugh…"

Anzu laughed. "Oh come on, Marik. Don't be such a baby. You're a responsible adult. You'll be fine. Besides, Jou will check on you once in a while." Marik huffed and Anzu giggled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Smoochie Poo."

Marik blushed slightly. "When are you leaving…?"

Anzu smiled. "I'll be leaving at 10:30 pm, ok? All you have to do is tuck Meggy in and you'll be fine."

Marik sighed. "Eeerrrrr….fine…"

-----

Anzu hurriedly packed her stuff. Placing her most needed supplies in her suitcase, she closed it, locking it tight. "Ok…" She put on a brown jacket and walked to the front door.

"Ready?" She jumped at Marik's voice, turning around.

"Oh… Yes Marik. I'll be going now." Marik's face was grave. He picked up Anzu's bag as a yellow taxi pulled up. He walked with her opening the door and helping her in. He gave Anzu her suitcase and she smiled.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Marik. Oh, remember. Help Megan brush her teeth, she's not good at eating cleanly so feed her, make her go to bed at 7:30 and let her take regular naps, don't give her too many sweets and make sure-"

Marik grunted. "Ok ok ok, Anzu, I got it." He kissed her on the forehead and she laughed.

"Ok. Goodbye. Be good." And with that, the taxi drove off into the dark night.

---

Marik groaned as he walked into the house. It was silent and gloomy. Damn, he'd miss Anzu. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand and decided to go and drink some coffee. He went into the kitchen and heated up some water. Afterwards, he put a small coffee bag into it and watched as the liquid turned a chocolate brown. He sighed, and picked up the coffee, putting it slowly to his lips.

"Dada…" Marik jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice, causing him to spill his coffee all over himself. He screamed out, yelling loudly.

"Aaaaah!!!! Shit it's hot!! Ouch!! Oh mother fucking ass!! Gwaaah!!!" He ran to the sink, literally grabbing a cup and splashing himself with cold water. When he was finished and out of breath, he turned, looking at his frightened child who was at the brink of tears. Her sighed, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I didn't mean to get all loud…" He groaned and picked up his 3 year old daughter, who was hold a large stuffed bunny she called "Mr. Snuggles". He sighed. "What's wrong?"

Megan sucked her thumb, taking it out of her mouth to answer her father. "Mama…I wan Mama…"

Marik blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, Honey. Mama's gone." Suddenly, Megan shrieked and cried into Marik's shoulder. He stuttered. "UH-UH! NO NO! I didn't m-mean it that way!" He sighed, soothing his daughter. "Mama's just gone for a week. She's coming back."

The little girl hiccupped, then rubbed her eyes. "D-Dada pwomise?"

Marik smiled. "Yes. Dada promises." Megan smiled and hugged Marik tightly. Marik was actually very surprised at how the fact Megan wasn't scared of him. His spiky hair, dark violet eyes and tall body could really be intimidating. His daughter had soft golden blonde hair and caramel eyes. She looked more like her mother. Marik sighed.

"Ok, Megan. It's bedtime." He began walking to her room.

"No…I don't wanna. I not even tired…" Megan rubbed her eye, yawning slightly. Marik smiled as he placed his daughter slowly onto her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He was about to make his way out of the room when Megan piped up.

"Dada, can you wead me a stowy?" Marik turned and was about to object when he saw the cute puppy eyes his daughter made. He just couldn't resist them. He groaned, then walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Ugh…let's see…"

"Tell one about da pwincess, Dada!!" Megan giggled clapped her hands happily. Marik smiled.

"Uhhh…Ok. Once upon a time, there was a little princess-"

"Did she have a pony?" Megan interrupted.

Marik nodded. "Yes. She had a pony. Anyways, the little princess lived in a biiiiig palace, larger than a parking lot!!"

Megan clapped her hands. "Yaaay! Pawking lot!"

"Yeah," Marik continued. "She was very very happy. But, one day, a big bad dragon came and took her away. He put her in a big tower that she couldn't get out of."

Megan narrowed her eyes. "Bad, bad dwagon!"

Marik nodded again. "Yep! But a young knight came one day and battle the dragon. 'Eeeek,' the dragon said. 'Don't hurt me!' 'Arrggg' said the knight. 'If you release the princess, I shall spare you!!' And so, the dragon agree to release the princess. The brave knight took her back to the palace, and they all lived happily ever after."

Marik looked over at his daughter and realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, then stood up softly, not disturbing her. He closed the door slightly, whispering.

"Goodnight, little Meggy. See you tomorrow."

---------

Me: Sigh…so tired. Anyways, chapter 4 shall be up soon. I must get rest though…geeeeehhh…. 


	4. I promise

Me: Haha! Hello everyone again! Just putting up chapter 4!! Hope you enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

All I am

The sun's first rays began shining through the curtains. Marik snored loudly, taking no notice as he dreamed.

"Mmmfff…Candy…" He turned over, laughing. "…Yum…"

Little Megan woke up in her room. She blinked sleepily, then realized she was hungry. Getting off of her bed, she grabbed Mr. Snuggles and slowly walked into her parent's room. She saw her father sleeping and snoring so she took caution and tip toed to the bed. She crawled onto it, poking her dad softly.

"Dada…" She whispered. "Dada…I'm hungwy…" Marik snorted, then turned over on his back, still oblivious. Megan blinked and slowly crawled on top of her father. She curled up against his chest, rising slowly as her father breathed.

---

Agitatedly, Marik found that a crushing weight was on his chest. He groaned and shifted slowly. He lifted his hand and placed it on his chest. Well…It wasn't exactly his chest… He opened one eye to see little Megan on top of him. She smiled happily, giggling.

"Hi Dada!" She giggled again, and smiled, her caramel orbs shining. "Mister Snuggles says 'morning too…" She placed the stuffed animal in front of her fathers face and he blinked slowly. He grunted a reply then sat up. He looked over at the clock. 7:12 am. He rubbed his face, moaning.

"Hoonneeey… It's only seven…" He looked at his little daughter, who's eyes pleaded with him. Giving up, he quickly scooped up his daughter, laughing. "Alright, alright, you little munchkin. Let's go." He let Megan sit on his shoulders and she giggled.

"Fly, Dada, fly!" Marik sighed then began walking slowly towards the kitchen, minding to bend slowly so his daughter didn't hit her head against the door frame. He grunted as he placed her on a chair.

"Ugh. You're getting kinda heavy…" He turned. "Ok…lets see what we got…" He looked inside of the fridge and saw that there really wasn't anything. "Uuuuhh…" He rubbed the back of his head, turning to the cabinet. He took out a box of cereal, putting some in a bowl. He poured some milk into it and gave it to his daughter, who ate it happily with a purple spoon. He sighed and collapsed noisily onto the counter, lying on his arms.

"Sooo…tired…" He closed his eyes, drifting slightly until his daughter tapped his head. He looked up slowly, blinking.

"What will Dada eat…?" Marik blinked, then sighed.

"Ugh… Daddy's going to the store today…he'll be fine." He smiled as Megan giggled. It became silent for a moment while Megan ate. Marik tilted his head, thinking.

"Hey…Megan…?"

Megan looked up from her cereal, which she was also feeding to Mr. Snuggles. "Yeah Dada?"

Marik sighed. "Do you love me?" His heart seemed to soar as she smiled quickly.

"Uh-huh! I loves Dada!" She giggled, clapping her hands. Marik gave a smug smile, then scooped up his daughter and laughed.

"Haha. Suuuure." He flew her around the house, making a plane sound. She always enjoyed the little things, which made Marik wonder a lot. She always seemed happy and never cried unless she was hurt badly. He smiled.

"Ok, Megan. Like I said, Daddy has to go to the store today… So Uncle Jou will be babysitting you." He hated having someone else take care of his child, but he had no choice.

Megan cheered with joy. "Yaaay! Uncle Jou!" She clapped her hands. It made Marik slightly jealous because Megan really liked Jou. He sighed, putting her down.

"You have to be a good girl though, ok?"

Megan crossed a finger over her chest. "Pwomise!"

Marik smiled. "Good girl…"

-------------------

Me: Mwahahah! Hello everyone! Enjoy the happy goodness while you can…because next chapter is gonna be hell! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! evil smirk


	5. Lost Without Sight

Me: Hahahahaaaa! Hello everyone! Ready for another cute little fan fic?

Everyone: Yeaaaaaaaah!!!

Me: WELL YOU AIN'T GETTIN' ONE!!! evil laughter and lightning

Everyone: O.O

Me: I assure you…this chapter will be your downfalls… Ehehehe…BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Lol, just kiddin'! Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

All I am

Marik had nearly spent all afternoon getting groceries. He waited in line to pay, slumping tiredly on the cart. He almost fell asleep until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He snorted, then stood up. He shook his head, clearing it. Why the hell was the line so long? Marik groaned, as he stood. Is this what Anzu had to go through?

"Next!" The clerk yelled.

Marik sighed. "Finally…"

----

Jou horsed around with little Megan all day, playing dolls, school and just about everything else. He was actually glad to get out of the house. Mai, his wife, wanted to be alone with the baby. She never shared him! Jou collapsed onto the couch, letting little Megan fall upon his stomach, which knocked the air out of him.

"Ooof! Hahaha! Yer gettin' kinda heavy, Meggy!"

Megan giggled. "Megan is getting biggew!" She flexed her arms, trying to look strong. Jou laughed, she was just too cute.

"Hey, little one! How 'bout we go out an' play animals?" Megan jumped up and down, cheering.

"Yay, yay! Aminals! Aminals!" Jou chuckled, then picked up the little girl, taking her outside. In the front yard, she ran in a circle, her arms stretched out.

"I am a bird!" Megan flapped her arms, chirping. Jou smiled.

"Yeah, an' yer Uncle Jou's a lion." Jou got on his hands and knees, roaring like a lion. "Roooar! Roooar!"

Megan jumped on Jou's back, smiling. "Gidd-up horsey!"

"Ohh," Jou grinned. "So I'ma horse now? Ok! Hold on!" Jou ran throughout the yard, little Megan cheering happily. When he grew tired, he let Megan onto the ground.

"Whew, I'm beat. How 'bout we go inside and eat some grub?"

"Yes yes! Gwub!!" Megan held Jou's pinky finger as they began walking. But suddenly, the hairs on the back of Jou's neck rose. He turned, seeing a few men in dark cloaks getting out of a car and closing the doors. His eyes narrowed, and he whispered to Megan.

"Hey…go inside, ok?" Megan nodded, then toddled into the house. Jou stood still, watching intently as the men walked up to him. "Hey, fellas, what's up?"

The first man smirked. "Jou, right? We've heard about you…"

Jou smiled. "Well. I must be very famous den, huh?"

The second man spat at Jou's shoes. "Don't play cute, fool. You know what we want…"

Jou shrugged. "I don't know what yer talkin' about. If it's somethin' you want, there's always da sto-"

The first man punched Jou full on the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Jou groaned, then spat. "Heh…I see yer not very sociable…" Two of the men grabbed Jou's arms, pinning him against the wall. The third man smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"This…will be fun…"

-----

Little Megan realized after a few minutes that her uncle hadn't come in. She walked over to the front door, opening it. What she saw, horrified her. The two men who held Jou down laughed with sick amusement as the third man punched at Jou mercilessly. Megan screamed then rushed to the third man, pounding him with her fists.

"Get away fwom my Uncle, you big bad meanie!!" The man turned, then laughed.

"Hey, looks like the little girly wants to help." All three of them laughed, then Jou piped up.

"Hey," he yelled, his voice croaky. "Le-leave her alone…" This earned him another kick to the stomach.

"Shut up, you bastard!" He took out a small knife and grinned. "Don't worry, this won't hurt…" He twisted the knife slightly and plunged it into Jou's heart. He didn't even have time to gasp before his body went limp. He smirked down at Megan. He grabbed her by the hair, making her squeal and cry. "You're coming with us, deary." With a single nod of his head, the third man issued his men to follow. Both the two men beat at Jou quickly, then left in the car. Megan cried and shrieked nonstop.

"Uncle Jou!!" She was being dragged by her hair into the car. "Uncle Jou!!!"

Jou lay on the ground, fighting for breath. He looked up, barely hearing Megan screaming. His eyes dulled and he puked blood. "Me…gan…" He collapsed onto the ground, Megan's last screams ringing in his head.

"Help me, Uncle Jou!!!"

-----

Marik got into his car after putting the groceries in. He sighed.

"I think that's enough…" He opened the car door and got in. Starting it up, he began driving home. Only a few minutes later, he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He sighed, thanking God that he was at a red light, and answered it.

"Hello?" There was a low, haunting laugh on the other line.

"Hahahaaa…Hello, 'Master Marik…" Marik's blood ran cold and he could barely move.

"Who is this?"

"Aaaahh…" The voice filled with mock sadness. "Awww. You don't remember me? Let me give you a hint. A little revenge never hurt…"

Marik swallowed. "Look. I don't know who you are, but why are you calling me?"

The voice cackled. "Awww. I'm sure you know. Make sure you drive safely…we'll take good care of your little Meggy…" And with a haughty laugh, he hung up. Marik froze, barely able to breath. He was only knocked back into the real world when a car behind him honked. It was a green light. Marik floored it, reaching nearly 84 miles an hour in five seconds. When he got home, he hardly had his seatbelt off before he was running out. There, on his lawn, was Jou's body.

Marik rushed over to him, seeing a pool of blood on the grass. He shook Jou's still form, shouting his name.

"Jou!!! Jou you damn bastard, wake up!!!" Marik didn't get much of a response. Jou's eyes fluttered slightly, and he hardly focused his eyes on Marik. His lips moved, but it took a while before any sound came.

"Took…Megan…Rare Hunters… gone…" And before Marik could answer, a film covered Jou's eyes and his body went limp, dead.

Marik's eyes widened. "No…Jou!!! Jou!!!" He shook Jou's body, but with no avail. He cried out in rage and agony. He ran into the house, punching in the number Anzu had given him.

The phone rang for what seemed like hours. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Anzu."

"Anzu!!!! You have to come back home!!!

Anzu blinked. "Why? What's wrong Marik? You get your hand stuck in the toaster?"

Marik nearly yelled out in frustration. "NOO!! The Rare Hunters had come! They killed Jou and kidnapped Megan!"

The silence on the phone seemed to last for days. Finally, the phone dropped onto the ground from Anzu's hand. Her baby…her best friend…gone.

----------

Me: OMG…This even stunned ME as I was writing this…Anyways, like I said…it was bad.


	6. The Plan

Me: God…I have a headache… anyways. Here's the story!

All I Am

It was a mournful day. Rain fell from the Heavens like bullets and lightning threatened to strike out. Anzu sat on her couch, crying unstoppably for both her friend and her baby. Marik sat next to her, hugging her soothingly. They had called the cops a few days ago. They said they'd try their best to help, but it didn't seem like much.

Marik blinked back his own tears. He had to be strong, for both Anzu and Megan. He bit his lip as the phone rang. Standing up, he answered it.

"Hello?" There was a raspy laugh on the other end.

"Hello, Marik. It's been a while."

Marik clenched his teeth and fists. "Where did you put Megan!?! Tell me, you bastard!"

The voice laughed. "Tch tch tch. Always so straight forward, are we? You've always been like that, always have…"

Marik growled. "Bring her back, now!! Or I'll-"

"You'll what," the voice taunted. "Kill me? Use that pathetic rod to send me to oblivion? Aaaawww. That really hurts my feelings, Marik."

Marik's skin went pale. "What do you want!?"

The voice laughed. "Ohhh… I think you know what I want…Revenge."

"Who are you!? Why the Hell are you doing this?!"

"Marik Marik Marik…" The voice chuckled. "It's me. Your old buddy, Bandit Keith."

Marik gritted his teeth. "Keith. You coward…why don't you release Megan and we can show each other what we're made of?"

Keith chuckled. "I'm sorry Marik, but watching you suffer is way more fun to me. Anyways, if you wish to see your daughter again, why not come find her?" Then the line went dead. Marik growled, then cried out as he slammed the phone downward.

"Dammit!!!!" He gripped at his hair, slumping slightly.

"Marik…" Anzu gently place a hand on Marik's shoulder, but without really knowing, he shrugged it off roughly, looking at Anzu wild-eyed.

"It doesn't matter anymore… They took her and they might kill her!!" Marik punched the glass of the window, shattering it to pieces. He grunted as he watched the blood seep off his knuckles. He cried out in both agony and rage, gripping at his hair and covering his face.

"I can't do this… the one thing that made me happy… the one purpose that kept me alive…is gone…"

Before Marik could say more, a hand came up and slapped him across the face soundly. He blinked, then rubbed his sore cheek as he looked down at a fuming Anzu.

"Look here, Marik!" He saw that she was at the verge of tears. "I-I know times are hard… but you need to stay strong and keep going!! We need to find Megan because I know the police won't do anything." She bit her lip and held up Marik's bleeding hand. "We need help…"

Marik's eye brows knitted in concern, then he sighed. "Fine…"

-------

3:24 AM

The door bell rang at the Ishtar house. Rishid blinked sleep away, then rolled off of his bed, slightly annoyed. He walked to the front door, opening it. When he saw Marik and Anzu, he smiled slightly.

"Ahh. Marik, Mrs. Anzu, good morning."

Anzu sighed. "I am sorry to bother you, dear Rishid. You have heard that Megan was kidnapped, yes?" Rishid nodded silently. "Well… we're going to need your help."

Rishid smiled warmly, then nodded. "Anything, Mrs. Anzu."

------

Bandit Keith.

He sat upon his throne like chair with a glint of insanity in his eye. Finally…after all these years he got to get back at Marik. He would tear him to pieces, starting from his heart. He laughed out loud, causing fear to ripple throughout little Megan's body as she sat, her hands chained to the floor, near him. He looked over at her, half starved and bruised, and smiled as she whimpered.

"Your big daddy is worried about you, little one." He smirked as tears spilled from Megan's eyes. "Awww. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Megan cried openly. "L-Leave my Dada alone! He will beat you, you big bad meanie!!"

Bandit Keith snarled. "Shut up, brat." He brought up his hand, slapping Megan across the face. "I doubt your father is even looking for you. He doesn't care, that heartless bastard."

Megan sniffed. "N-NO! My Dada wuvs me and Momma!"

Bandit Keith smirked with amusement. "You mean he didn't tell you? Your 'Dada' did bad things, you know."

Megan's eyes widened slightly. "No he not! Dada is good!"

Keith laughed. "Oh, that's what you think, little one. He killed. Oh yes, he killed many people and even hurt your mother. Now, he just married her so he could gain her trust, then he would kill her. Life, to him, is a fun little game."

Megan sobbed. "No! Bad man is wong!! Bad man is wong!!"

Keith grasped Megan's hair, pulling her up as she whimpered. "Aaawwww. It will all be revealed in good time, child." He released her, then cackled as he stood up and walked away, leaving Megan to cry in the dark.

"Dada…please help me…"

Two Rare Hunters came in, smirking as they cracked their knuckles.

"Keith says we can hurt the little girl?"

The other man laughed. "Yeah. He said we need to get as much info from her as possible. Also, we need to show that we don't lie. Marik's so gonna flip. So, shall we begin?"

Megan's eyes widened in fear as she saw the two men gain on her and mercilessly beat her before she slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------------

Me: Gwaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! Sobs. Poor Megan. T.T The next chapter will be better… No not really… I'm sorry!! 


	7. Bringing Help

Me: ….I really have nothing to say, fer once… Ahh well! Enjoy the story!!! 

All I am

Anzu hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. She lay in bed, tossing and turning. Each time she closed her eyes, she saw her poor baby crying or hurt. Anzu sat up, tears slipping down her cheeks. Marik, beside her, sat up too, looking over at his wife.

"Can't sleep…?" Anzu shook her head. Marik sighed, then hugged Anzu tightly as she sobbed. "It's ok, Anzu. No matter what, we will get Megan back… I swear it." Anzu nodded into his shoulder as the sun's rays began filtering through the curtains.

---------

Keith smiled as he saw the new morning coming. Today, Marik would come. He would search for his child to no avail, then, they would step in. He laughed out loud, walking down a hallway. A few Rare Hunters flinched, then stepped aside so Keith could get into his quarters.

The girl wasn't cooperating, so now and then Keith gave her what she deserved. He walked in, looking at the now scrawny and bruised child, smiling with sick amusement. He laughed aloud, bending down to lift up the girl's chin.

"So…still think your Daddy's gonna save you?" Megan growled then bit Keith's hand without mercy. He cried out while shaking his hand. She didn't let go. He slapped her on the head multiple times, but she still wouldn't budge.

"Damn…girl!!!" He clenched his fist the beat her on the head until she let go. He growled, almost stooping to kick the girl. Before he could, a Rare Hunter behind him called.

"Keith, Sir. It seems that we have a visitor." Bandit Keith growled, then followed the Rare Hunter as they walked down the hall. He led Keith to a room, and there in the center, stood a tall man with a dark cloak on. His face was barely visible, but Keith still smiled with menace.

"Aaaah. Welcome, Rishid."

-------

Marik flipped his cellphone many times to see if Rishid had text him. He bit his lip. 40 minutes, still no message. Marik growled.

"You don't think…" Anzu's voice trailed off. Marik shook his head.

"No. Rishid would never have gotten caught…"

Anzu thought for a while. Finally, she grabbed Marik's shoulder.

"We need help. I'm going to called Yugi and everyone else, ok?"

Marik almost choked on his own saliva. He turned, looking at Anzu with worry, anger, and frustration. "Whaaaaat!?!?!?! You expect me to agree with letting those pathetic morons to help!?!?!?"

"Marik! They're the only help we can get right now! Please just agree to it!!" Marik groaned as he looked into Anzu's pleading eyes.

"Fine, but ONLY the pharaoh….I don't need that pipsqueak, albino, that car guy or Mai."

Anzu looked over at Marik. "You actually said Mai? Not slut or whore or anything like that?"

Marik flushed, then grabbed the phone, blushing. "Be quiet!!"

-------

When Yami had received the call, he immediately came to Anzu's house. Marik growled as he sat next to Anzu, glaring daggers at the man. Yami laughed slowly.

"Still angry I see…" Marik huffed, then turned to look at Anzu.

"You are aware of what has happened to Megan…" Anzu started. "We are going to need your help, Yami. It's important. We're going back to where the Rare Hunters hide and you're the one to call for back up if we need it."

Yami thought for a moment, then smiled warmly. "Anzu, I am willing to do anything for you."

Marik fumed. "Ohohohooooo! Trying to flatter her, are we!?"

Anzu sighed. "This isn't a time to be arguing Marik, let alone being jealous." She turned back to Yami. "Thank you, Pharaoh, thank you…"

-------

Keith stared at a now bound Rishid. He sat on the ground, both his arms and legs wrapped in tight ropes and his cloak was removed. He wore only dark pants and a white collared shirt. An ugly gash dripped blood down Rishid's left eye, causing him to see red. Little Megan sat behind him, crying silently. Keith grinned, holding a crowbar in hand.

"So. Trying to lead your little 'Master' here, man-slave?" He paced by Rishid.

"No…" Rishid's voice came hoarse and low. "I only ask to rejoin you. I am sick and tired of Marik pushing me around and treating me like dirt…." It secretly hurt Rishid to say such things, but he backed the feeling away.

Keith bent down to Rishid so he could meet eye to eye. "Liar…" He swung the crowbar, hitting Rishid on the jaw. Rishid barely reacted, but soon a purple bruise appeared. "Now, why don't you and your little friend over there chat while I make some…arrangements, huh?" He turned, his laugh echoing throughout the room.

Megan sobbed, rubbing her eyes with her chained hands. Rishid looked behind himself, his eyes soft.

"Do not fear, little one. As long as I am here, I shall protect you." Megan blinked, then stopped crying. She had seen the mysterious man come in a few hours ago. She didn't know him, but he kind of scared her. The tattoos on his face didn't help much. But when he smiled, she felt safe. She looked at him curiously and confused.

Rishid laughed. "I am Rishid, your father's… brother." He blinked, then looked back at her. "Actually… I'm adopted. But your father has a…" He thought for a moment. "Your father has…another brother. His name is Malik. His family had taken care of me, and I repay them with my support and help."

Megan blinked. "Wishid…"

Rishid smiled warmly. "Yes." Rishid saw the bruises, the cuts and marks that tainted Megan's soft skin. He narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "They have…hurt you?" Megan's eyes watered slightly.

"Don't…don't tell Dada…" She sniffed. "He….be mad at me…"

Rishid tilted his head slightly. "No…No it is not you he will blame. It is them. Those monsters. I promise, your father will come and save us both. That I swear."

Megan looked up at him. Though he was sitting, he was clearly bigger and taller than her. She sniffed. "Pwomise?"

Rishid nodded sincerely. "I promise."

--------------

Me: Next chapter shall get a lot better, I promise!!! Anyways, don't worry! Megan won't die… of course… how can I make promises? Evil laugh. No…I'm kidding. Though Megan is a made up character, I could never kill her. V.V


	8. Justice Be Done

Me: Wow… I'm on a roll! Yaaaay! Anyways, enjoy!! Don't own yugioh

All I am

Anzu, Marik, and Yami all walked down the dark sidewalk. They didn't talk as they continued, for they were lost in their own thoughts. Only Marik really knew where the Hunters were, so he was in front. A lamp flickered on and off outside, causing and eerie tinting in the light. Marik sighed inwardly.

If I can't find Megan… if they kill her…if I never see her again… He bit his lip. It's all my fault…

Anzu saw that Marik was slowing down slightly and she walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"…It's my fault…" Marik looked up at Anzu with lightless eyes. "It's all my fault that she's gone… If I had…taken her with me. If I had known better… Jou and Megan…would still be here." He clenched his fists angrily. "Rishid might be dead, too! Arg!!" He gritted his teeth. "I… don't deserve a child. It only caused mayhem, sadness, grief! It's all my fault that anything bad happens! It's-"

Anzu punched Marik in the stomach, the air rushing out of him. She stood tall next to him, her fists clenched. "Listen here, Marik! I told you once before. You need to toughen up! Stop blaming yourself and start taking action or you'll never see Megan again!"

Marik looked away, ashamed. "…You're…right…"

Yami came up. "Well, I'm really sorry to break this up, but we must keep going, I'm afraid." Both Anzu and Marik nodded, and started walking again.

---------

Megan slowly began drifting in and out of consciousness. The Rare Hunters hadn't given her food or water for 3 days. Dehydration and hunger began taking it's toll. Slowly, her vision blurred and she slumped slightly. She had a vision of her mother and father, standing there smiling. She reached out the them, but realized she couldn't move. A large, chained hand came up and shook her back to reality. She looked into the calm eyes of Rishid.

"Stay strong, little one." Megan sobbed and held Rishid's hand as best as her own chained ones could. It tore Rishid's heart to see such a small child cry and suffer. He bit his lip.

"Come now. We musn't show weakness to those bad guys. We must stay strong and keep fighting." Megan nodded, then made a tough face.

"Dada…w-will come and save Wishid and Megan!" Rishid smiled and nodded firmly.

"Yes….they will…"

--------

Outside an abandoned warehouse, Anzu, Marik, and Yami stood. They stayed in silence, staring.

"…Are you sure…this is it?" Anzu asked, fear in her voice. Marik nodded somberly, then took a step forward.

"Wait…" Yami suddenly said. "Anzu, you stay outside. How about Marik and me go in?" Anzu gave a worried look to Yami, then nodded. He smiled, then turned with Marik, and opened the door.

--------

Keith laughed aloud as a Rare Hunter came and gave news of Marik and Yami coming. So…he was too chicken to come on his own? Heh…fool. He stood up, feeling more and more excited to show Marik to his death.

He will pay, he thought. He will pay dearly.

--------

Marik and Yami stood in the center of the first room of the warehouse. Sweat trickled down Marik's face as Rare Hunter went to tell Keith of their arrival. He bit his lip, wanting to bust in and beat the living shit out of Keith. But in doing that, there was a possibility that Keith would hurt Megan.

A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard, and Keith emerged. He grinned at Marik, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared in a smirk.

"Well, well. If it isn't my good friend, Marik? How are you?"

Marik growled. "WHERE IS MEGAN!?!"

Keith laughed as he took a glass of wine from a table. "Oh come now, Marik? Always getting straight to the point. Why don't you sit and we can chat?" Marik snarled then advanced on Keith, but before he could even touch him, he saw a flash of metal, then pain exploded on his forehead. He saw the world spin and fell to his knee. Looking up, he saw that many Rare Hunters had gathered around him and Yami, various weapons in hand.

Keith came, pacing back and forth beside Marik. "You know? I always thought you were strong. You were heartless and tough. But in reality, you're weak. You fell in love, had a child, a great life…"

Marik gripped his bleeding head, lowering it. "Please…Keith… Just release Megan…"

Keith went into a laughing fit. When he stopped, he bared his teeth in a large grin. "I have always wanted to see you in this position, Marik. Struggling at my feet, begging and groveling…" He sighed. "It feels so good…"

Keith snapped his fingers. "Take him and his friend away." Keith turned to leave, but he felt someone grab his arm. Before he could jerk it free, he was thrown into the air, and slammed to the ground in an awkward and twisted position. There was a loud snap, then Keith's shrieking cry. Keith grabbed at his broken leg, gritting his teeth. Marik stood above him, but soon began running for the other Rare Hunters came. He felt a sharp object enter his arm, and kicked away the attacker. He ripped the object, which was a knife, from his arm and ran.

Yami ran behind him, a few Rare Hunters lying on the ground. "Go!!!" He yelled. "Find Megan and Rishid! I'll distract them…"

Marik nodded, then continued by running down the hall. Everything here brought back bad memories. Torture…pain…killing. Marik shook his head. No…he had to save Megan. He came to his 'once before' room and opened it. He almost cried with joy and relief. Megan and Rishid were sitting on the floor, chained, but alive. They both looked at him.

"Dada!!" Marik ran to his daughter, tears flooding down his cheeks. He sobbed openly, shaking his head.

"Megan…" He kissed her hair and sniffed. "Thank God you're alive…"

"The big bad man hurt me…" Megan blinked back tears. Marik examined his daughter, his face getting angrier by the second. He turned to Rishid. "I thank you, Rishid. It took a lot of courage to do what you did."

Rishid smiled, then nodded. "I was glad to do it."

After Marik had released Megan and Rishid, they all ran down the hall. Marik was just about to yell in triumph until he ran into the first room. There, a lot of the Rare Hunters were down, but Yami sat in the corner. A bullet wound bled freely on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Keith, holding a knife to Anzu's neck. He smirked, he spat out some teeth, the remaining ones bloodied.

"You think you've one, Marik? You think you've done it? Well think again, freak!" Anzu whimpered as the knife dug into her skin, blood seeping from it.

"Stop!!!" Marik yelled. "Leave her alone!!"

Keith grinned. "Or what? You'll kill me? Oh well, she'll be dead before I am? Do you have anything to say, 'Master Marik'?"

Everyone's eyes widened as a gun shot rang through the air. It lasted nearly minutes before anyone moved. Finally, Keith made a strangled sound, then collapsed to the floor. The bullet had entered through his jaw, leaving a grotesque hole in it. Blood pulsed from the wound, creating a puddle around Keith.

Yami groaned as he let his hand drop along with the gun. Anzu ran over to him, lifting him up slowly. He laughed. "Well…I say that's…over…" He grimaced then held his wound.

Marik sighed. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami laughed. "Wow. The world must be at an end. You actually thanked me."

-----------------

Me: Fwwwaaah! This was hard work! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Reason Why

Me: I think this is the last chapter…kinda short, but I promise one more thing. There will be another sequel….but after that it will end. It will all be over… Sob… Oh well. Enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

All I Am

It had been quite peaceful after that horrible day. They had all gone to the hospital to get checked on. Megan, Rishid, and Anzu didn't have severe injuries, but Yami had to stay in the hospital for about a two weeks to recover. Marik, he was fine. Well… not exactly fine due to the fact that every now and then Megan would literally stare at him until he felt uneasy.

This continued for days, weeks, a few months. Marik finally became so irritated and confused that one day, he turned to his daughter, almost yelling.

"Megan! Why….are you staring at me like that?"

Megan did little but blink, then ran off to Anzu and played with her. Marik sighed. She never really hung out or played with him anymore. It made him feel slightly lonely.

At Jou's funeral, everyone was grieving. They had buried him in the best spot possible, in his home town. When it was all over, Marik and Anzu walked over to Mai, who had cried for a long time, but was now dry eyed.

"He…was always such a fool." Mai shook her head. "But he was my fool…"

"We are so sorry, Mai," Anzu said, sympathy in her voice. Mai laughed slightly, looking up into the sky.

"It's alright. Besides, if it weren't for Jou, then we wouldn't have been able to save Megan, right? Anyways, I'm off. Gotta take care of the baby and all that…" She sighed sadly, then walked off into her car, driving away.

When Marik and Anzu had gotten home, little Megan ran up to Anzu and hugged her tight.

"Momma!"

Anzu laughed. "Hello, sweetie."

Marik sighed, then walked into the kitchen. Megan didn't even give him a second glance. The other day, he had asked for a hug, she stood there wide eyed…as if…scared. He sat on the couch, watching the tv. Anzu came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll all be solved in good time."

But it didn't seem like it. Four months passed and still Megan ignored Marik. He was used to being shunned, so he barely even talked to her. Finally, Anzu suggested he did. He stood on the outside of his daughter's room and knocked on it softly.

"Honey? Meggy, are you there?"

For a while, there was no answer, then with a slight click, the door opened. Little Megan stood, only her eye visible. Marik smiled nervously.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"

Megan blinked, but didn't answer. She stared, quiet and small. Marik sighed.

"What's wrong, Honey? Something bothering you?"

Megan shook her head.

"You sick?"

Megan shook her head.

"Tired?"

Shake of the head.

"…bored?"

Shake…

"Honey. Why aren't you answering me?"

Head shake.

Marik nearly bursted out screaming. He grunted, then rubbed his face.

"Look, Honey. If something's wrong, you need to tell me."

Megan blinked, then opened the door slowly. She looked down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Marik bent down to his daughter, but she just shook her head. "I need to know." He picked her up slightly, then tucked her into her bed. Megan gave Marik sad eyes, then sighed a small sigh.

"Megan?"

"Keif say… you bad…" Marik's heart began racing quickly.

"What do you mean, honey?"

She blinked. "Keif man say you did bad. He come in when I was in bad pwace and he say you huwt people."

Marik swallowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"He say you be mean and ebil…"

"Alright!!!" Marik stood up, slamming his hand against the wall, scaring Megan out of her wits. "I did do bad things! I hurt others: torture, sadness, pain, the whole lot! Everything! I craved their hate and pain!! But… But now… I don't…"

Marik felt his eyes water slightly. "I regret it…I really do…" He wiped his eyes, growling, for he was showing weakness. "I think of it every day and it never leaves me…It haunts me like a bad dream…" Marik sobbed out loud, punching the wall repeatedly. "I don't deserve happiness… I don't deserve a family…"

Marik felt small hands hold his own. He looked up, seeing a smiling Megan.

"But… Megan wuv Dada!" Marik gritted his teeth. "Megan wuv Dada vewy much!" She nodded her head as Marik lifted his own. His eyes red, her reached over and hugged his daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go as he sobbed freely.

Anzu, who stood by the doorway, smiled happily. She sighed, then looked out the window into the moon filled night.

"You see that, Jou? He really does have a kind heart… Just like you do…"

------------

Me: Fwaaaah. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Got side tracked… anyways, like I said. One last sequel and its over!!!


End file.
